Spike and Molly fic
by KiraHardy
Summary: spike tricks his brothers...its a sweet story, my first posted one.. please r/r.


I do not own any of the characters in this story…This is my first posted story, so please review.  
  
Spike Dudley picked up the airplane phone in front of his seat, and dialed Bubba Ray's cell phone. He listened to it ring until Bubba picked it up.  
"Hello? Bubba speaking."  
"Bubba? It's your brother Spike." He coughed for effect. "I'm not really, uh feeling to well. I don't think I'm going to be able to make it to the arena tonight.  
"I'm sorry to hear that brother! I'll let Vince know."  
"That's okay. I've already talked to him. I'll see you guys tomorrow for the SMACKDOWN taping. You know I can't disappoint my fans!"  
"Alright, I hope you feel better. Bye" Bubba said, getting off the line.  
Spike hung up the phone as the plane glided towards New York City.   
  
*****Fireworks go off******  
  
"Hello Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the June 4th edition of RAW IS WAR coming to your house live from the sold out Target Center in Minneapolis, Minnesota! I'm Jim Ross along with Paul Heyman at ringside, and tonight's show is guaranteed to be a slobberknocker!" Good old JR began excitedly.  
"We have some good matches set for tonight! The Holly Cousins are set to take on the Dudley Boyz in a Tag team Table Match! And, as another treat, we have a special guest host broadcasting live from WWF NY! Without any further ado, Guest Host? Reveal thyself!"  
*****TitanTron shows Molly Holly on the stage at WWF NY*****   
"Howdy JR, Paul, and everyone else out there in Minnesota!" Molly smiled and waved.  
"Molly, thanks for joining us! We understand you have something important to say to your cousins and the Dudleys…"   
"Yes, JR, that's right. There has been a lot of fighting as of late between my cousins and the Dudleys, mostly because of Spike and myself. Well, I wanna let the Dudleys know that I have not been deliberately setting them up. If they look at the footage, they will see that Spike and I have been trying to tell the truth. And to my cousins, I am not a little girl anymore! You need to know that I love you guys, but you have to stop being so darn overprotective!"  
Just then, a member of the camera crew handed Molly a dozen roses.  
"Gee, golly! I wonder who these are from? Well, JR and Paul, that's all I have to say. Talk to y'all later!"  
*****TitanTron goes blank*****  
Molly looks down at the roses and spots a card. She opens it and reads it to herself.  
My dearest Molly,   
The truth you need to know  
Is plain as day to see  
The truth is now you know  
I am in love with thee.  
-Spike  
  
"Oh my goodness. That is so sweet!" Molly wiped a tear away from her eye. "I can't wait to see him!"  
"Well you might not have to wait too long!" Spike whispered right behind her ear. Molly jumped.  
"Oh Spike! I love you too!"  
Spike turned Molly around to face him. "My dear Molly, when my eyes first had the pleasure of seeing your gorgeous (he kissed her hand), beautiful (he kissed her neck), body (he kissed her forehead), I knew I was in love." Spike and Molly moved in closer and they brushed lips one time, then pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes. Spike noticed that Molly was in tears, and pulled her into a hug.   
  
One of the camera crew interrupted. "I'm sorry, Ms. Holly? Forgive the interruption, but the Holly/Dudley match is next."  
"Thank you, I'll be ready in just a sec."  
"Uh, Molly? I told Vince I was coming up here, and he was okay with it. He also wants you and I to interrupt the match, causing some distraction…and I know just how to do it!"  
  
*****Back at the arena*****  
The Dudley's made their way down to the ring with a table in tow. They set it up in the middle of the ring, and waited for the Holly Cousins, whose music hit and they too made their way to the ring. The ref rang the bell, and the match started. It was almost the end of the match when the TitanTron "mysteriously" came on showing Molly sitting at a table in WWF NY, smelling one of the roses. "What took you so long!" she exclaimed looking up at Spike as he walked over to her and kissed her cheek.  
  
The Dudleys and the Holly cousins were distracted in the middle of the ring, and looked up at the screen.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late, Mols, will ya forgive me?"  
"Always, Spike. I love you."  
"I love you too, Mols." Spike smiled and they both leaned in and kissed before the TitanTron went blank.  
  
All the men looked at each other in the ring and shook their heads. "THAT'S IT!" Bubba yelled, knocking Crash down with a hard clothesline.  
D'von pushed Hardcore into Bubba and Bubba hit him with a Bubba Bomb. "D'VON!" he yelled.  
D'von did his little spinning "testify" thing, then yelled "what!"  
"GET THE TABLES!" They pulled out a table from under the ring and set it up, laying Hardcore on the top of it, and then splashing Crash right through him and the table.  
  
  
Spike and Molly held hands and walked out into the streets of Times Square. "Maybe this time they will be happy for us, ya think so, Spike?"  
"Nah. It's gonna be a while before they will get over it, and see that our love is true."  
"You are so sweet!" Molly kissed him on the cheek as they walked on into their future.  



End file.
